One Dance
by mikaelsonswife
Summary: Elena tries to ruin Caroline's dream prom so Klaus comes to save the day. Drabble


**hey :)**

**well this is the drabble I made to hybridequipment . tumblr on easter hunt, I wanted to share it with all of you, so here it is enjoy**

* * *

"You look stunning love" Klaus said smiling to the very angry Caroline in front of him, "Not now Klaus, this is important", he almost laugh of her pouts but he remind himself that Caroline had called him because she was having issues with the doppelgänger "What's so important that made you called me? Didn't the Salvatores were in charge of your friend?" he said, they were outside the gym where the prom was held, the last time he has at a high school dance it didn't end up very well, and it seemed that every ball was the same, "She's out of control" Caroline complained "she's trying so hard to ruin this for me and everyone else" Klaus could see the human girl in Caroline, she was a bit like his sister, even if they had an eternity above, they still cared for little details, such as prom and all that it involved.

"And how can I help with that?" Klaus was lost, he had already offered her his help, he had suggested that he could try to compel Elena to turn her emotions back on, but Caroline had refused the idea immediately, "Just help us watching her, she attacked one of our classmates already" her eyes showed her worries while she spoke "I'm surprised that this school is not under investigation yet, every ball someone dies" Klaus said trying to make a joke, "that's not funny Klaus, they're my companions" Caroline met his eyes and for the first time on the night and he saw that the light on them was starting to banish, "I'm just trying to do this the better I can, please help me, it could mean to much for me and Rebekah too, this is her first dance ever" the mention of his little sister made Klaus' heart melt a little bit, "All right, but do not ask me about my manners, I'll do whatever it takes to made this a peaceful night, is that ok with you?" he reached his hand on her face, "Just don't kill her" she said touching his hand. After last week situation the intimacy between them had grow up, the hallucinations had showed her his fears and made her realize that he was not that bad, "I promise" he said smiling at her "Now go and enjoy your prom, I'll be here".

Caroline left and went to the gym, "hey Care they're closing the voting now" Bonnie reached by the blonde side excited, "well well look who's here, isn't she Miss Perfection?" Elena's voice sounded behind them, "We're not doing this Elena" Bonnie said trying to handle the situation between her two best friends, "This is prom, we've been dreaming about this moment since we were kids" the witch said, "Well the problem is we're not the same girls anymore Bonnie, there's nothing left, I'm not the stupid Elena anymore" the brunette said turning into her vampire face ready to attack, "Ahh!" she screamed suddenly, "C'mon Care" Bonnie pulled her friend among the people "Did you just made that?" the blonde asked amused, "Yeah I'll apologize once she returns to her old self".

Klaus watched the whole scene ready to attack if Elena tried something else, "what are you doing here Romeo? Aren't you like 1000 years old for a high school dance?" as always Damon had the ability to irritate Klaus with just one sentence, "Well since you're not capable of take care of you're girl, I'm here to protect mine" the words came out of Klaus' mouth before he would think about what he said, "Wow, so you're together now? blondie moves fast" the younger vampire spoke, "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver" that was the last thing Klaus said before walk away.

"And now to announce the prom Queen and King, please give a big welcome to Miss Julia Stewart " the man on the microphone spoke, and the crowd went messy for a moment before everyone took their places, then the gym went quiet, "I'm honored to be here" the young teacher said taking the microphone, "And I'm going to be straight on what I have to say, so for Prom King of the 2013 class" the drums played while the teacher opened the envelope with the results, "Matt Donovan" she announced and everyone in the room clapped, Matt said a few words before the teacher took the leader again, "and now for Prom Queen" every girl on the room tensed a little bit at that words, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to introduce you to the 2013 prom queen, Rebekah Mikaelson", Klaus heard his sister name and watched her at distance, she looked happier than ever, he saw Caroline getting closer to her and congratulating her.

Caroline was at the side of the dance floor, she always had dreamed with being prom queen and now it was over, one part of her was happy for Rebekah and the other half was wishing being on her place, "May I have one dance?" Klaus said behind her, "I think I earned it, Elena is controlled now", Caroline sighed at his words "Fine, just one" she said extending her hand to Klaus, "She looks happy" Caroline said looking to where Rebekah was still dancing with Matt, "I've never seen her smiling like that" Klaus said spinning her, "and are you happy Caroline? Will you be happy staying in this pony town?" the moment between them felt like a déjà vu of the 20's decade dance, "Let me show you the world, the places where real queens lived, there's so much out there, it's just waiting for you" Klaus reached his pocket and pull out a little tiara, "This was worn by a Queen at the XVI century" he placed the tiara on her head, "You look better than she did, truth to be told" he said smiling to her, "Look I know you are not ready to leave, but always remember that the world will be waiting, and so do I" he looked at her for a while before kissing her cheek and turn around to leave, again.

* * *

**thanks for reading**

**Rocio :)**


End file.
